Ebisu
is a Konoha Tokubetsu Jōnin who specializes in the private training of elite ninja, as stated by Kakashi Hatake. Personality Ebisu is portrayed as a stern and by-the-book type of person. Initially, he believed that only people of high lineage could amount to anything, but, upon seeing what Naruto had done for the village, his perspective changed drastically. While being rather uptight, he has shown a true dedication to his village and students. Also, although he tries to be very professional, he has displayed some perverted traits, as shown from how he reacted to Naruto's perverted tactics. He has been described by Naruto as a "closet-pervert". He is also seen to look into the girls bathroom, which sent all the girls running away. When perturbed, Ebisu pushes his sunglasses up his nose. Appearance Ebisu has been portrayed as having dark hair and brown eyes and is never seen without his trademark sunglasses. Usually he is seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. He also wears his forehead protector like a bandanna. When deployed on missions, or if the situation calls for it he will don the flak jacket as part of his outfit. Abilities Ebisu is an elite trainer who has an extensive knowledge in basic to advanced forms of ninja skills. According to Kakashi, Ebisu is one of the most skilled trainers in Konoha, further emphasized from the fact that he was personally selected to train Konohamaru for the academy, and was chosen by Kakashi to train Naruto for the Chūnin Exams. While he has not been shown using any ninjutsu per se, as well as not being seen much at all in battle in the manga, the anime has him demonstrate proficient skill in high-level ninjutsu like the Shadow Clone Technique. Ebisu was also shown to be proficient in taijutsu and is able to perform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Stats Part I He was first introduced as Konohamaru's tutor, and disliked the fact that Konohamaru idolized Naruto Uzumaki, as he only saw Naruto as the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. His opinion of Naruto didn't change even after Naruto "defeated" him with the Harem Technique. Chūnin Exam Arc Later, after being recommended by Kakashi Hatake as a great teacher, Ebisu began Naruto's one-month training for the main matches of the Chūnin Exams. By being with Naruto and seeing the influence he had on Konohamaru, Ebisu realized that Naruto was not just the container of a demon, but that he was an outstanding Konoha ninja. However, Ebisu did not complete Naruto's training, as Jiraiya took over by summoning a toad to knock Ebisu unconscious after Ebisu tried to interrupt Jiraiya peeking in on the women-only bath. Naruto then insisted that Jiraiya take Ebisu's place. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc In Part II, he had been put in charge of a Genin team with Konohamaru and his two friends, Udon and Moegi, as its members. He now wears the standard flak jacket instead of his more casual outfit from Part I. He was introduced when the team had just finished their mission and were receiving payment. There he tried to stop Konohamaru complaining about the low rank of their missions, and tried to apologize to Tsunade for his student's behaviour. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Ebisu assigned Team Ebisu their first A-rank mission to escort the villagers to safety, and was shown assisting the Konoha ninja against the zombie ninja. Invasion of Pain Arc to create a diversion.]] When Konohamaru almost attracted the attention of Pain, Ebisu drew Pain's attention to himself so that Konohamaru would have a chance to escape. Pain asked him for Naruto's location, but Ebisu, having come to think highly of Naruto, refused at the risk of his life. Before he could be killed, however, Konohamaru arrived to save him by using the Rasengan, much to Ebisu's surprise. Trivia * The name "Ebisu" comes from the Japanese god Ebisu, who is usually pictured as a fisherman who brings wealth and prosperity to those who believe, and watches over the health of young children. The god was also known as Hiruko. *According to the databook: **Ebisu's hobby is to raise elite ninja. **Ebisu has completed 499 official missions in total: 98 D-rank, 284 C-rank, 116 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. References